Everything's Alright
by Sukikakeru
Summary: Eren reminded Mikasa that if he's with her, everything's alright but now that Mikasa has finally given up to keep living, During her final hours, He confessed. ONE-SHOT(?)


First story to make. I'm so sorry if I had TOO MUCH mistakes in this... My first time OTL but anyway I still tried my best!

I recommend listening to the music listed below before reading this.

You can search this musics in youtube;  
Music: Everything's Alright by Laura Shigihara (To The Moon's OST) (/watch?v=SAODrEEkOYI)  
Music box ref (/watch?v=_ZWy6H3UP5U)

**Disclaime****r**: _I don't own anything in this story, just the Idea. /Wink Wink/_

* * *

It was a melancholic day for the members of the scouting legion, ironically, their amount wasn't worth as much as a legion because of the numerous soldiers proclaimed death for the every expedition they have done can just divide the participants into half.

Why was it? What made that day melancholic for them?

The brave warriors gathered in one room, it was huge enough, enough for all of them to fit just to hear the last words of someone who left a mark to the history. She's definitely legendary, extraordinary, a prodigy. A savior for those who needed help when it comes into killing titans. she was also given a title of a soldier who is worth a hundred men.

Who is she anyway?

She is Mikasa Ackerman.

And on that day, they had lost another elite, _they had lost her._

* * *

"She... Won't make it... We're all too late, she had been bleeding drastically few hours before you guys came to call me..."

Eren can feel his heart shattering into pieces, though he expected what would be the outcome. He tried his best not to pour out what he has been feeling after the doctor said she couldn't make it. "I see, well... Umm..." He doesn't know what to reply but after all he managed to, with a shaking voice he replied, "I kind of expected that result you know... when I was young, my dad would bring me with him to his patients." He furrowed his brows slightly as he added "And I saw someone who's condition was like hers and died just after the few hours my dad inspected him."

Eren didn't hesitate to ask if she's still breathing right now, If she can still speak and bring her last message to them and if she can still understand anything.

"I can see that she is still struggling to live but no matter how hard she tried to struggle, her body is beginning to give up. Don't worry, you can still talk to her but remember, she'll probably won't see tomorrow's sunrise." The doctor then waved goodbye to him and he added, "Sorry." Eren just nodded with a fragile smile.

Eren immediately ran to the cafeteria on where he announces that mikasa will be leaving them soon. Sadness can be seen in his eyes as he reported, everyone can feel his grief.

They just simply looked on the ground, some shed a tear and some are not. Those who didn't shed a tear are not heartless, they are just veterans who got used to it but their faces are painted with despair.

"We're all going to check on Mikasa everyone." Rivaille announced with a straight face but no one reacted.

Meanwhile, Mikasa's batch mates was still bewildered by it. Even Armin who was together with Eren and Mikasa since they were a child. "Eren, Is that true?" Armin asked as he put his hand on Eren's shoulder. Eren replied with a soft chuckle, "Armin, you are a man of intellect, don't ask me that dumb question, I won't lie to you."

"then... She really..." Armin proceeded to sit, as if the air force him to, he couldn't breathe after, he can't move.

* * *

'Ahh... Two hours left, should I wake her up?... No...' Eren thought to himself as he was lying on his bed for hours now. The doctor said that they have to wait for Mikasa to wake up before she can talk to them. If they wake her up, It might shock her and that may be the time of her death.

Eren prepared a plastic with an object inside, the traces of that thing was small but it looks pretty important to him.

A knock was heard from his room; He quickly pulled it open.

"She's finally awake!"

The knock was from Armin who was guarding Mikasa from the time Eren came back to his room. Eren was somewhat glad because he really did have time to say goodbye to her.

But...

"Armin, I'm scared... Terrified... I don't want her to leave..." Eren admitted what he has been feeling deep inside. His eyes are now covered with fear and sorrow.

As of Armin, "I know, that's what I've been feeling too Eren! But we have to... Be strong... For her sake as well because we all know she don't want us to feel sadness, to show it!"

"We have to go now." Said Armin, "We don't have much time left."

Eren carried the bag while he was biting his lip to control his grief.

He followed Armin, their steps are the only thing they can hear as they pass the hallway.

One more step forward... He saw the whole troop, forming a circle and in the large space inside of it there is Mikasa, lying on her deathbed.

Eren, with a slow pace, walked over her. He gripped his bag tightly. Mikasa was looking after him, with a sad smile on her face.

It was silent, accurately silent. _The tension kills him._

"Hey, Mikasa..." Eren smiled at her, as if nothing happened.

He then sat on the wooden stool next to her. He put the bag on the table gently.

"You do know now, right?..." Mikasa started, she made her smile as innocently as possible.

She was struggling to speak... And that made his heart crack even more.

"I was amazed by the fact that you are able to reach this far... After all that tragedies happened to you..." He chuckled.

_"And it was all because of you that served as my strength."_

"Don't be a joker, you..." Eren said sarcastically, to lessen the sadness, He laughed a little, soft but sweet.

_He always knew that_. He was always reminded by her of that. To be honest, Eren gets irritated by those lines but for today, even that is an exception, what matters for him today is that, Mikasa is still alive.

Focusing on the people surrounding them, Some of them just smiled sadly and some couldn't help but to shed a tear. They were saddened by the fact, It will be the last time for the two to be together, last time for them to spend their time together, last time for them together seeing each other alive.

Armin was next to Eren, standing. He watches the two of them talk. The impact did affect him also, he was trying his best not to cry.

"Eren, I can barely move my body now, I can barely control everything."

Eren proceeded to reach for her left hand, which was close to him anyway. He held it firmly.

Just like what she did when Eren was on her place.

"My body is beginning to give up. I think I'll be going soon."

"I had a beautiful experience from this world... and it's all because of you…"

Eren closed his eyes, as if he was forcing something to stay put.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa..."

_"I couldn't protect you."_

Mikasa shifted her head to look on the white ceiling above, "That's not true at all."

From strong to fallen, Mikasa's image has changed.

"Eren I... Th-" Mikasa was cut off by Eren, As he was trying to put something out from the bag. He wasn't listening so she stopped. Not long after, The object from his bag was revealed.

It was a music box, it's structure is a house made of wood and the antiquity of it was also perceived. It was an old gold in color.

"Remember this?" Eren showed her the music box. Mikasa stared at the house-structured piece of instrument.

A_ flashback _from her memories, that seems like it just happened yesterday.

she gently closed her eyes.

* * *

It happened after she was saved by him. The next night both of them are going to sleep together.

In the Jaeger household was heard the sobbing of a young girl. It was in a secretive way but even though she was keeping her voice down, for the young boy inside the room, it was loud. It irritates him.

"Mom... Dad... Where..."

She asked, no one could hear it but her. No... Actually, the young boy can hear it also. She uttered a cry.

That's it for him.

"Mikasa, what's wrong?" It sounded lazily, it's pretty obvious that he's still tired.

There was no answer from her. She kind of responded but without a word. She clutched the scarf he gave to her, her eyes are covered with tears and her face was painted with sadness. She can never overcome the death of her parents, it gave her despair.

The young man didn't hesitate to take another action. As he stands from his bed, he turn on the lights and proceeded to find something on his table drawers.

It was a miniature of a house.

Mikasa turned her head to him.

"See this?" The young man showed Mikasa the toy proudly. "It was a gift from my mother."

"She said that if I'm having problems at literally anything, i'll just have to turn this thing on."

Mikasa stopped sobbing as he watched the young man turning the small handle from the right side of the house miniature in a circular motion, five times clockwise.

He held the handle still while he put it in the middle of their bed. A melody was heard as he let go of the small handle, _it was actually a music box to start with._

_**"When this world is no more The moon is all we see..."**_

Eren sung together with the melody coming from the music box, it was soothing and beautiful.

_**"I'll ask you to fly away with me..."**_

Mikasa positioned herself to sleep, As Eren did too. They were facing each other sharing stares at each other.

_**"Until the stars all fall down, They empty from the sky..."**_

Eren smiled at her then offered her a hug by opening his arms wide. She simply nodded, she adjusted closer to him.

_**"But I don't mind..."**_

She closed her eyes, feeling relieved as she was being comforted by Eren once again.

_**"If you're with me..."**_

He tightened his hug to her.

_**"Then everything's..."**_

His eyes are closing too but he decided to finish the song after all. Before saying the last word from the lyrics, He noticed that Mikasa was sleeping soundly with his hug.

_**"Alright..."**_

It became a habit for the both of them, Coincidentally; She would always miss the last word. He will just realize that she wasn't listening anymore but still, he waited for the music box to stop playing and by the time it stops, that's the time he has to sleep.

It lasted for a year. They stopped listening to the music box. They were not motivated to listen, they were not in the mood to. After the wall in where they live got breached, their lives started to get tangled.

* * *

Eren started to turn the handle, just like when they were young. Mikasa stayed her head still, looking at the music box carefully.

He put the music box next to her, then sung together with it. He placed his hand to hers again.

_"When this world is no more, The moon is all we see..."_ Eren gazed upon her as he smiled sadly.

_"I'll ask you to fly away with me..."_ No one tried to kill the mood, they stood still. The echoes from Eren and the melody are heard, it was sorrowful.

The anguish killed his feelings a bit. Shaking, he continued.

_"Until the stars all fall down, They empty from the sky...__"_

His face has changed. He's definitely about to cry. He cannot control his sadness anymore. He has to pour it out. Mikasa couldn't help but to cry also, she sobbed softly.

_"But... I don't... Mind..."_

He muttered between sobs. He tightened his hold to her hands, lowered his face to hide his tears.

_"If... You're with me... Then everything's..."_

Mikasa attempted to bring his hand closer to her but failed. He did it for her, He cupped her cheeks gently while trying to bring his forehead to hers. They both shared a sad but sweet moment.

_**"Alright..."**_

For them at that time, it felt like they are the only people left in that world.

For Eren, he doesn't want to let go of her anymore. He loved her, no, he **LOVES** her... He always did and her death will be too painful for him to accept.

He returns to his seat, he kept his eyes shut before he tried to give his message to her.

"Mikasa... I... Before mom and now you... I, I'm..."

"Mikasa, I-I'm scared, Mikasa... I love you please..." He stuttered. His pleading made her cry even harder.

"P-Please don't leave me..." His tears are dripping out from his eyes. It's all true, he is terrified, the girl he has fallen in love is leaving her and will never be back. _"You're the only one I loved this much, I wanted to confess my feelings to you before, to propose to you after and marry you, to have kids with you, to grow old with you... There are too many things I wanted to show you... Especially the sceneries outside the walls..."_

"Didn't we promise each other that we'll stay being together..." He trembled as he tried to speak in a low voice. "I'm sorry Mikasa, for everything I have done to you, on how I treated you, you didn't lose hope to stay with me... Ah... I'm such a bastard..."

"Eren..." Mikasa said weakly while sobbing. Her heart is breaking into pieces to hear Eren's sudden confession.

She cried harder, like, she couldn't speak anymore, breathe anymore. The thought that Eren has after all loved her back. He's too late, they are too late.

"I have to go, Eren..." She said seemingly without a sound coming from her mouth. She is now holding his hand, _"Now... Would you please wrap the scarf around me for the last time?"_ She couldn't control her tears anymore, there are too much tears going out from her eyes.

Eren reached for the scarf that was placed on the coffee table next to her bed then gently wrapped it around her neck. "Farewell..." He kissed her hand. She responded with a smile.

"_I love you, Eren…"_

_"Thank you for everything, Eren."_

Her hands that was holding Eren's hand has now lost its grip. Her face was gentle but lifeless. Mikasa has left them.

Eren couldn't breathe at that moment, His heart stopped beating on that moment. He was numb on that moment, his eyes widen as he saw her lifeless face. Dead, she's dead and will never be back again. He let it all out, he wailed really hard not minding the people around him. For Eren at that time, it hurts. Every time his heart beats; it felt like it was piercing his lungs.

Armin comforted Eren with a hug, even though his vision is blurry because of his tears.

The whole people surrounding Mikasa have showed the same sadness Eren had.

He rested his head on her chest, where her heart is placed. He wasn't expecting to hear a heartbeat anyway but he hopes so.

"_It may sound funny but, the music box is entitled __**"Everything's Alright"**__. True, if you're with me then everything's alright… but now that you have left me… and Armin… Nothing's alright."_

_"Meeting you after all was the best thing that happened to me. I will never forget you, Mikasa. You who made me realize that this world has actually a beautiful side on it."_

* * *

_I'm planning to release another chapter actually. Takes place after this but yeah I'm still thinking if I should make one. If I did, I might ask for help from someone I know... I'm really bad with grammars, hahaha!_

_Thank you for reading!_

_ please no harsh reviews omg _


End file.
